


Of Sweet Coffee & Bitter Cupcakes

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Coffee, Gen, barista, dream cafe, got7 as barista, got7 cafe, green ocean cafe, handsome7, jb as cafe owner, jinyoung as cafe owner 2, mischievous maknae-line, savage7, visual7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Welcome to "Green Ocean" the wonderland of coffee specialities and heavenly baked goods.Our 7 handsome and flawless baristas and servers are ready for your visit, what will you have today, Miss?But be careful: as distractingly handsome they are, these men are not to mess with. Let me give you a slight heads-up of who you may come across in this etablissement:Jaebeom - co-owner (managing, HR) amiable but yes-sayerJinyoung - co-owner (logistics, finances) intelligent but bad temperJackson - social butterfly but forgetfulMark - quick but silentYoungjae - cute but wickedBamBam - smart but bratYugyeom - hard working but shy
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Of Sweet Coffee & Bitter Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a short and sweet story. I may continue to write in this au in the future but just snippets and different little stories of these cafe employees :D

“I made this coffee art flower to underline your beauty. I hope you enjoy your vanilla latte.” The platinum bond server placed the coffee cup perfectly in front of the second young girl, who was left gaping like a fish as her cheeks started to color. Before she could thank him, the man was gone with a slight bow, heading back to the counter in the back of “Nora’s Cake” His surname fit perfectly, Wang, he truly gave off a royal vibe…

Jackson swiped his fringe back with a cool move, grinning. He knew his charm had been over the top, but that’s how they had become so popular in the end. It was not the sweet cupcakes or bitter coffee, which both tasted heavenly due to their secret recipes Jinyoung would sacrifice his life for. It was this: the handsome seven men running this place with brilliant service and unrivaled visuals. “How are your tables today, Jack?” BamBam strolled past, carrying a few notebooks towards the boss’ office in the back.

Jackson grinned winningly: “Great as always, of course. I received a third of my day’s salary as tips already. Can’t be better!” A snort came from the espresso machine, where a slender and tall barista just made a cup of cappuccino with utmost care. Jackson’s smile faltered: “What? Anything you want to say, Gyeom?” The other shook his head: “You are going to lose today. Mark started an hour later than you and nearly got half his daily salary in tips by now. He will be at a full day’s salary at the end of the day at this rate.” BamBam and Jackson wrinkled their brows, though for different reasons. “Just you wait! I will beat Mark this time, last time I had a cold! Damn, Mark and his fanservice…”

“What are you talking about? Are we idols or what?” BamBam frowned, when he caught sight of Mark handing out smiles like he was the sunshine around here even acting shy! He shook his head “Whatever, good luck with that.” He passed the kitchen, when the door swung open, a person coming out with a flowing spin. He whipped his head up to get his bangs sorted due to his hands being occupied by the tray of fresh cupcakes he was carrying. They looked delicious, emanating a scent of lemon and cheese cream. Youngjae sighed, his eyes looking around, when he stopped: “Jackson! You were supposed to pick up the cupcakes eight minutes ago! I can’t believe you forgot again. This is the third time today!” The melodious voice sounded flustered, when some patrons looked into his direction.

He placed the cooled down tray next to the coffee machines and pointed at Jackson: “You, put them behind the display case, the right side this time!” With that he was gone again in a swish. BamBam swore he could hear at least a few swoon sighs from somewhere. Youngjae seldomly showed his face, fully putting his all into the baked goods and recipes they offered, so he was indeed a rare sight for anyone coming by. “What’s going on here? Why was Youngjae being so loud? Who made him angry?” BamBam barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the office door opening. In the open door was their boss and HR manager standing. “Jaebeom-hyung, it’s nothing. Jackson just forgot to pick up the goods from the kitchen again. Is Jinyoung-hyung inside? He wanted me to bring all the receipts of this week for the cash check next week.”

Jaebeom nodded with a sigh. “Yes, he is inside but he just fell asleep from all the cash books on his table. I offered my side since it’s bigger. Come inside.” He beckoned the younger and BamBam passed him with a nod. He was astonished at the sight. The cash books were more untidy than he was used to and Jinyoung’s head was lying on the one opened in front of him. He looked pale as if he had pulled an all-nighter again. A jacket was draped over him, hiding half of his rolled up sleeves. Jaebeom had taken his own place on the long couch on the other side, taking up a folder full of applications. He shook his head, murmuring: “What are we? A host club? These are getting worse and worse.” BamBam snorted, earning a sharp look from his boss, before he fled towards Jinyoung’s desk.

He debated with himself: should he let him sleep? He did look exhausted but he would kill him, if they fell behind schedule because he didn’t get everything done on time. “Hyung, hey. Hyung, I brought the receipts...for the cash check-” With a start, Jinyoung straightened up, murmuring “cash check...cash check…” he blinked several times, before his eyes focused on BamBam. He shook his head, a hand wiping over his face to clear his head: “Bam-ah...you are here. What time is it? Did I- I fell asleep, right?” He sighed, looking up and around. He stretched, when the jacket on his back slid down, he blinked at it. “What-” His eyes jumped to the other side of the room, where Jaebeom was sitting, marking a few lines before continuing to read the rest.

“Yah, Lim Jaebeom! Did you just ignore that I fell asleep again?! You knew I have to finish this by tomorrow, so it’s finished in time. Are you trying to sabotage me?” BamBam was surprised how energized he looked with lashing out at his co-boss and partner. He shook his head but Jaebeom sighed, answering in a calm manner: “You fell asleep on your own. I was nice enough to lend you my desk and my jacket but you are still complaining and accusing me? I am really not in the mood to fight right now, Jinyoung-ah. Just finish your stuff and let BamBam get back to work and maybe we don’t need to accept any of these...people.” Jinyoung huffed, ready to jump into a fight, when he caught sight of BamBam, who patiently waited. He sat back down with a deep sigh: “Sorry, yeah. Thank you for waking me up, unlike other people, you know that this needs to be done. The receipts?”

The accounting took nearly two hours, Jaebeom had left in the middle as he was done with his HR part for the day and started to help out in the front. Jackson was overdramatic, complaining that he would now lose all the way with Jaebeom’s appearance, who ignored his antics, taking orders at the cash register. A woman with long nails and a handbag more expensive than Jaebeom’s whole outfit, cleared her throat making him look up and closing the cash register. He smiled friendly, wishing her good day and asking for her order. She took off her sunglasses, looking straight at him: “You, you are new, aren’t you?” Jaebeom’s eyelid nearly twitched from the informal tone, making his smile become forced. “Excuse me? What would you like, miss?” She raised a too straight brow at him, slowly grinning.

“Oh, a newbie, I see! You are even more handsome than the blond one.” Jaebeom barely stopped himself from grinding his teeth, keeping the smile on his face: “Miss, excuse me but there are more customers behind you, so could you please tell me your order? If you haven’t decided yet-” She clacked her tongue, making him go quiet. The young woman sighed: “You are no fun! And I thought the pretty one was quiet and no jam but you are too straight-faced.” Jaebeom’s temper had reached its limit but the woman smiled, putting a cup in front of Jaebeom, tipping her nails on the plastic. “I am not here to order, I already got my drink or should I say this?” She pulled off the lid to show off the half empty cup. Jaebeom looked down, not realizing what she was getting at, when she annoyingly sighed again.

“You don’t see it? It’s disgusting. There are black little particles in my drink! I really expected more, you may not know but I am a regular here, so I am truly disappointed.” Jaebeom took a closer look at the drink presented to him, indeed there were black little pieces, finely grinded and floating. He frowned, shaking his head: “Sorry miss but I am sure the drink is fine, did you wish any spices or extras? I know-” The customer waved her hand dismissively: “I know very well, what I ordered and I also know, that the boy over there made the drink. He probably doesn’t know how to use the machine. I demand compensation!” Jaebeom was overwhelmed, looking back at Yugyeom, who she had pointed out. His face reddened already. Jaebeom knew, that the youngest was too shy for a situation like this, he was put on the spot and there was murmuring and whispers already behind the woman, people looking around suspiciously.

He was not paying attention, when the woman placed one of her claws on his hand, smiling over-sweetly. “Don’t worry, of course I am ready to settle easily. It was not on purpose, so how about-” A loud and clear voice cut through her offer, which had started to raise the hairs on Jaebeom’s neck. “You taking your hands off him? Yeah, that’s a good idea, madam.” Everyone looked back, towards the office door in the back. Jinyoung was standing in the door, probably checking on the commotion outside. Jaebeom realized that he had freshened up and changed his clothes, his hair slicked back, probably still wet. “Jinyoung-” The woman pulled her hand back reluctantly, throwing a sharp look at the approaching man. He was handsome and finely cut, no hair amiss.

She blinked a few times, when he had already reached the counter, grabbing the other person’s arm next to him, pulling him out of reach. “Madam, it is not allowed to have any physical contact with any employee of this etablissement, please reconsider your actions. I don’t tolerate anyone going against our company rules. Just to be clear.” His voice was like ice, making the woman in front of him gulp, nearly stepping back. She was suddenly gaping, her face reddening. Her voice was nearly a screech, when she complained loudly: “What are you talking about? Are you the shop owner? I will file a complaint against this newbie and that barista over there. They gave me a disgusting drink and now treat me like I am in the wrong!”

Jinyoung glanced at Jaebeom, who was relieved the other had come, even if he was embarrassed at the situation he had entered. Jaebeom was a professional, he should have handled the situation better, but the woman was irritating enough for him to nearly lose his temper. He handed the drink from his hand to Jinyoung. He glanced at Jaebeom and then at the annoying woman in front of them, when he took it. Jinyoung looked inside, then took a smell of the drink, he frowned and then shook his head, a grin forming on his face. Jaebeom felt a shiver running down his spine, he knew this smile too well. Jinyoung was about to end that woman’s whole career. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Jackson and BamBam, ducking away, getting out of sight before Jinyoung started: “If you know so well, what you ordered, could you please tell me what drink this is?”

The woman huffed indignantly, nose held high: “A vanilla latte with reduced sugar.” Jinyoung’s smile became endearing, he chuckled: “I See! So, you actually know what this is, madam. Then there is no problem. I hope you are having a great day!” The woman blinked several times, confusion written all over her face. To everyone’s surprise, it was Yugyeom, who spoke up suddenly. His voice small but steady: “The boss means that you wanted a vanilla latte and we are only serving fresh and organic ingredients, so instead of aroma, we use fresh vanilla pods.” He waited a moment, but the confusion stayed on her face, so he sighed, grabbing a glass from the wall full of spices. His words were slower than before as if talking to a kid, he shook the glass. “This is vanilla, fresh vanilla pods from Central America. It’s black and when you grind or cut it, it gives the vanilla taste. Those black ‘particles’ are actually expensive vanilla pod cuts.”

Jinyoung nearly burst into laughter, stepping next to Yugyeom, who stood straight next to him but Jinyoung could feel a slight tug at his jacket, nearly making him coon in front of all the bystanders. It was hard to keep a straight face as he gave the final words: “You see, madam? Vanilla pods. I was sure, a woman of your prestige would recognize it right away, when a mere shop owner like me does. Also, I don’t tolerate anyone blaming or talking bad about my employees. Yugyeom here, learned from the best baristas and therefore deserves respect and manners, when talked to. He is one of our best even at that young age. And the newbie, how you called him is the co-owner and my partner, Lim Jaebeom. So, his words carry the same weight as mine.” Jaebeom felt pride welling up in his chest at Jinyoung’s words. He really fit the image of a bear mother protecting its cubs.

Without another word, the woman snatched her half empty cup and trashed it next to the counter into the bin, a few customers jumped back until she swished outside, before the commotion slowly dispersed. Jinyoung stayed in the front, helping out Jaebeom and the boys to handle everything else with care and quickly. It was nearly five minutes later, when they heard a scream from outside, making them turn towards the wide glass windows. The woman from before was standing in front of an expensive looking sports car, cursing as she kicked a flat tire. Jaebeom shook his head with a smile: “Well, karma I would say.” BamBam came out of the kitchen, shaking his heard as he murmured. “Or the devil himself.” The older heard him, raising an eyebrow questioningly: “What do you mean?”

BamBam looked around and then leaned forward, whispering into Jaebeom’s ear. Jinyoung watched them as Jaebeom’s face turned into a defeated look, he sighed. Jinyoung finally stepped forward, watching BamBam leave and serve the customers. “What is it?” Jaebeom pulled him slightly aside, shaking his head. “Youngjae and Mark. Youngjae wrote...bad words onto the car with frosting, while we were busy before. Mark slashed at least one of her car before slipping back inside. Unbelievable.” To his surprise Jinyoung laughed happily, throwing Jaebeom off. He shook his head with a chuckle: “I love these kids. We taught them well, Jaebeom-sshi.” Now it was Jaebeom’s turn to shake his head with a snort. “Yeah, we. They basically all follow your model. Still, I can’t see myself scolding them, when-”

A tow truck passed by their window. They could clearly see that at least two of the tires were slashed. The windshield was decorated with a beautiful frosting font, the customers normally loved. Jinyoung could read half of it: Bit- as he shook with laughter again. He had never heard Youngjae even use that word before. No wonder, he was his favorite! Jaebeom sighed again, getting back to work without another word. 


End file.
